Why!
by butterflybg
Summary: Yugi wonders about the things Yami does for him. Yami risks his life to protect Yugi. So Yugi wonders why. Yugi's P.O.V. Rated 13 because of blood. no cursing small YugiTea will grow if there is a sequal Please read!


A.N. This is my first angst story. And this is a one-shot. But to be honest I can't stand suspense, so I will most likely have a sequal unless told otherwise. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. I worked very hard on this. So now, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Because, well, I just don't! lol

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why? Why does he protect me when I do nothing for him? Why does he protect me and expect nothing in return?

If I could, would I do the same? Yes, but am I strong enough to protect someone? Would a bullet pass right through me?

I can't stand seeing him, on the hospital bed in this condition. But I won't leave, not yet! Even if I could leave, I wouldn't until he wakes up. And I can't stop staring at him!

I can't help but feel that it's my fault. If I wasn't there, he wouldn't have had to protect me. If I didn't want to go there, we wouldn't have been there.

**Flashback**

It was just a normal Saturday. Actually, today's Saturday was my mom's birthday. Me, Yami, and grandpa told her not to cook or do anything today. My grandpa said he'd make himself and my mom lunch. So he gave us money to go out to eat.

The sun was up; it was a bright, cloud free day. This meant Tea would still be at work, so of course we went there. We both knew Tea would love us to surprise her after she got hired back to Burger World. They hired her back because she was a good waitress, and she could have either sued the guy who touched her butt, or Burger World. They didn't want to take that chance, (knowing Tea, she would have sued both)

I was so glad she got hired back because I love burgers. I'm also sure that's why Yami suggested it. And of course I'm glad because Tea can now continue saving her money so she can go to New York to study dance.

So we walked to Burger World. The two of us were hungry; we didn't have breakfast because we were making our mom breakfast. So we began walking faster without realizing it. But the thing is we don't walk at the same pace, slow or fast. I walked slightly faster trying to keep up, but I'd go too fast and he would have to go faster, and so on so forth. This had us clueless to the fact that we were walking faster and faster until eventually we were running. Without having to say anything, do to our competitive guy nature, we began racing. So it was at this point of our trip to Burger World that hunger was no longer a factor in our race.

We got to Burger World out of breath. (Yami won our little race there) And there she was! I imagined her glowing, with the wind going through her hair, and she looks at me and smiles. It was just like a dream and I didn't want to wake up. Yes, this happens every time I see her. She greeted us and took us to our seats. I had to forget what I imagined and order my food. I asked for two hamburgers, an order of fries, and a coke. Yami got the same thing, except he only ordered one burger.

Tea left to get our orders. While she was gone we talked about how cute she looked in her outfit. Well, I did, Yami was telling me to ask her if she had any plans later. I said that I wasn't sure if I should. He told me to go for it. I argued that she might not like me the same way. He told me that I'd never know if I never try. He did have a point. He's made that point before, but I guess that before she wasn't in the same building while we discussed this matter. Now she was coming back any minute and I'd have to act fast. I didn't know what to do because she used to like Yami. It's so frustrating! I just never knew how to compete with someone who is so similar, yet so different. She had never liked me for me, but for the other me.

I had to try, and hope she would go for me the way I am. Of course I also had to hope she didn't still like Yami. When she came back with our orders I asked her if she had any plans and she said she didn't. I said I'd take her somewhere to celebrate her getting her job back. So those were the plans. To be nice, and since we didn't consider it a date, (but it was a step forward) she asked Yami if he could join us. He told her that he promised my grandpa that he'd help him out with something. I knew that wasn't true. But she did seem to like that answer. She said that it was too bad, but it didn't really seem like it.

She had to get back to work, leaving us to eat our food. I thanked Yami for telling Tea that he was busy, and for insisting that I ask her. He just said no problem. After that we mostly stopped talking, except for "pass the ketchup." Every now and then he would stare out the window and look around. It seemed as if he was looking for something. It seemed as if he was in a trance and nothing else in the world was there. Then he would remember the burger in his hands and begin eating again. With that stopping him every now and then I finished before him, even though I had an extra burger.

When he finally finished his burger, after I finished both of mine of course, he was staring out the window again. Since there was nothing in his hands to stop him, it was my job to snap him out of it. I asked him what was wrong. Predictably he said nothing was wrong. So I asked him if he sensed danger, this time he said he wasn't sure.

We ate our fries and Tea got us free refills on our cokes. She asked me if I needed a doggy bag _this_ time. I replied no and smiled. After me and Joey found out that Tea worked there we went often. So Tea was used to it. But I would usually order two burgers, (sometimes three) and would eat every bite. She said ok, see ya', thanks for coming, and please come again, in her cheery way. She turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

We walked outside, sodas in hand. We began walking home. We were not too far away from the Burger World building; we passed it, but were not far when we heard what sounded like a gunshot. I soon after felt a sharp pain in the upper-arm area of my right arm. It felt like I was being stabbed in the arm with a knife. I dropped my soda and clenched where I felt the pain and saw blood. My right arm went limp. I fell to my knees.

I looked up at Yami. He had a look of fear, shock, panic, and anger in his eyes. There was also a look of guilt in his eyes. He stood there shocked looking down at me. It was as if he thought it was his fault. My arm hurt, but not as much as it hurt to see all of these feelings on his face. He looked around. He began to stare at something. Before I could look, his eyes all of a suddenly went wide, this time in disbelief and panic. I could hear my heart beating loudly. I wondered what he saw, but at the same time I didn't want to know. If something like this could put this expression on his face, I knew it would be bad and that nothing would ever be the same. He kneeled down on one knee and quickly wrapped his arms around me with his back facing the street. I had no idea what to make of what was going on. I had no idea what to think.

Through the mind-link he told me that everything would be alright. I looked behind him and saw a black car driving by. It was driving by the curb going right with the passenger side facing towards us. Someone was standing up through the moon roof. That person was dressed in black with a black mask on. Then I looked closely at the object in his hand and immediately recognized it as a gun.

I realized it was a drive by shooting, something it looked like Yami already knew. I looked at the gun, it looked like a P2K. It was just a simple handgun, but it hurt really badly! Then I saw the passenger roll down his window. Someone else with a handgun, wearing black, was in the passenger seat. They both began shooting randomly at nothing specific.

I looked up at Yami worried, and he looked down at me. He smiled, once again trying to assure me that everything would be ok. Of course I wasn't convinced. I was scared to death, even too scared to freak out. How can he keep his cool at a time like this? I know he's been known for keeping his cool, but I would've thought that something like this would've gotten him to freak out. I mean the whole situation just seems so hopeless. One of us could die! I heard glass shattering and figured they took out a Burger World window. I closed my eyes.

The gunshots continued. Every now and then one of them would stop to reload. And the other would continue shooting, so we were never safe. I hoped that the two of us would be alright. Then I thought of Tea and hoped that her, and everyone else in Burger World would be alright. She's really smart, she probably ordered everyone to duck under a table or something. But still I had to hope that when this was over the only damage would be my arm and the window. I didn't care what happened to me just as long as no one else was hurt.

Especially if Yami was hurt, if something happened to him, I don't know what I'd do. I would probably blame myself. After all, I'm the one he's protecting. He is covering me with his own body! Of course it's my fault! Doesn't he realize that if he gets hurt I'll never forgive myself? And it doesn't feel right; he's already done so much for me. How am I supposed to pay him back? I should be the one protecting him! I just don't understand why he would do something like this, after he's already done so much. I know he has a good heart, but I mean he really doesn't have to do this! Nothing is making him do this!

All these thoughts were in my head, and then they stopped. I couldn't see anything because my eyes were still closed. But I could feel Yami clenching my shoulder really hard, and it hurt! It wasn't the shoulder of the arm that was shot luckily. I wondered what was wrong, why was Yami hurting my shoulder?

Then it hit me. I opened my eyes and tears streamed down my cheeks because I knew what was wrong. I looked up at him and saw a look of pain. I knew he had been shot. My left shoulder went numb. He must have still been clenching it. Come to think of it, both of my shoulders were numb. The bullet was only about three inches below my right shoulder.

I wondered where he was shot, and how many times. It was at least once in the back for sure. I didn't think he was shot in the head because he was still alive. And I hoped he wasn't shot in the neck or anywhere too close.

The shooting stopped. They drove off. I could still hear their heartless laughing, like in a nightmare. Apparently they thought it was funny. The tires screeched as they turned the corner and were gone.

I stood up and helped Yami up with my left arm. He put his hands on my shoulders to keep himself up. He lifted his head, even though it was obvious that it hurt to. He asked me if I was ok. He, asked me? I nodded and began thinking. Why does he still protect me? He has his own body now. If I die he'll still live.

That got me thinking, about Duelist Kingdom. He never had to help me. He could have remained in the puzzle. Did he feel bad because since the puzzle chose me I was able to solve it and that's the reason Pegasus came after me? I know it's his duty to protect me, but he has had a choice not to all along.

While I stood there holding Yami up Tea came out. She ran up to us and asked us if we were ok. Before we could answer she saw the blood dripping from my arm and Yami's back. Another employee of Burger World came out and she told him to call an ambulance. She looked at my arm. She asked me if I could move it and I shook my head no. Then she said she needed to take a look at Yami's back.

Tea told me he was shot in the bottom left section of his back; there was another one right below the right shoulder blade, and one more close to his neck between the right shoulder blade and his spine. She said that we needed to have that ambulance arrive soon because he was looking pale. I agreed, and that's all I remember until the ambulance arrived. All I remember about the ride to the hospital was that Tea was there, Yami fell asleep and I did also soon after.

**End Flashback**

So now, I'm lying in a hospital bed. Yami is laying in the one next to me. My mom and Tea are still here. Ryo and Tristan were here, but they had to leave. Joey is visiting Serenity, so Tea couldn't get a hold of him. Instead she left a message on his answering machine. Ryo brought Bakura when he came, but that was earlier when we just got to the hospital. Then it seemed like Yami might die because he lost a lot of blood, so his heart rate was much slower.

His heart rate was decreasing, and it seemed hopeless. I remember Bakura crying and saying stupid pharaoh and that he didn't care if he dies. When he was saying that, it seemed like he was only trying to convince Ryo and himself, because he obviously did care with all the tears he was shedding. He and Yami have become great friends, but they still prank each other.

Now Ryo and Bakura are gone and Yami is doing much better. His heart rate is now steady and normal. He needed more blood, but the hospital didn't have any of his blood type and he needed it soon. It turns out he has a very rare blood type. And it also turns out that we have the same blood type. And since I didn't lose nearly as much blood, I gave him some of mine.

I had to. I had to give him whatever he needed. It was my job as his best friend, as his brother, or at least someone close enough to be his brother. It was my job to make sure my hero got back on his feet. This is the least I can do for him. This is how I can start paying him back. I'll never mention it, but I'll never feel right again if I don't pay him back.

So I had blood drawn, and that's why I'm having trouble remembering things. I can't even remember what blood type me and Yami have. But I do remember the size of that needle. It was long and scary. The sight of it made me pass out, so I didn't feel anything. I know they did though because there's a bandage on my left arm.

Yami is asleep right now because he passed out from loss of blood. But they gave him some of mine, so he's ok now. Blood loss was the only thing wrong with Yami. The bullets didn't hit anything important. No organs, no nerves, no muscles, no nothing. All the doctors had to do was take the bullets out which didn't go deep enough for them to have to do surgery to get them out. He got a couple of stitches though, but it wouldn't take long for his skin to heal up.

But that doesn't matter to me. I don't care if he's going to be alright. I wouldn't care if somehow something happened and he got super natural powers that helped me with my homework and I started getting all A's and got really good job and became the richest man alive. I don't care! None of that matters. He is in the hospital, and it's my fault. He almost DIED and it's MY FAULT! If even one of those bullets hit anything that they got really close to then something else worst would have happened, and it would have been my fault. He should have never been in the hospital. He is my hero, and to me he's invincible. Just seeing him like this is worst than anything that can happen to me.

I might never be able to move my right arm again. This means I might never be able to write again. I knew I should've been left handed. If I duel, I'll need help drawing and placing cards. But I think I'm done with duel disks. But I don't care. I almost lost Yami. My arm means nothing compared to that.

Kaiba was here, with his "super doctors" from the battle city tournament. Even they said there was nothing they could do for my arm. The bullet took out a bunch of nerves and some important muscles that can't be restored. I can't remember the names of the muscles though. All I remember is one of the nerves or muscles or something that goes through the entire arm is gone for good and the bone in that part of the arm is shattered. My mom might remember exactly what muscles and nerves won't work anymore. They looked at Yami too because they're doctors and that's their job. Yami's alright though. They didn't need to spend that much time looking at him. I am thankful that he's ok, but he should have never been hurt in the first place. How can I ever swallow that? I can never forgive myself.

I remember everything, earlier because I'll never forget, but it's been a while and I just woke up after having my blood drawn. I'm still tired though, and my left arm is sore. I can't feel my right arm at all. I know it's there, but if I couldn't see it then I wouldn't think it was there at all. Sometimes I look at it just to make sure it's there. And sometimes I look at Yami to make sure he's still there and this isn't a dream and he will be ok soon.

I have no clue what time it is, but my mom said it's getting late and she needs to tell grandpa that we'll be ok. Or at least ok physically, besides my arm, but this will haunt me forever. It will play in my head over and over again. The expressions that were on his face when I was shot and when he was shot are expressions I can never forget!

She looks over at Yami. I did too. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Peaceful enough to make anyone else feel at peace. I looked back at her and saw her smile. Then she looked back at me while I was looking at her. She walks over to me and kisses my right cheek and walks over to out waving good-bye. I would wave back, but I can't feel my right arm, and my left arm is sore. So I just watched her leave. As she closed the door behind her she sighed.

Tea was the only one left. She stared off into space worried. I hope she doesn't think it's her fault. We went to Burger World because I love burgers. Even if she didn't work there then we still would've gone, so it's my fault! It's my fault I'm like this and it's my fault Yami's like this! I would have told her that, but she realized I was looking at her. I quickly turned my head, hoping she didn't catch me. Now I'm looking at Yami who's still sleeping. He always was a heavy sleeper.

Tea walked up to my bed. She stood next to me. I looked up at her. At first she was asking if I knew that camera men and news reporters were here earlier. She said that it's huge news right now that the King of Games and his twin brother were in the hospital because of a drive-by shooting. I think she told me that to try to make conversation. She told me that as soon as I can leave the hospital she'll take me somewhere to celebrate her getting her job back and me getting out of the hospital. Also she said that when we do go it'll be just the two of us. She winked. I blushed.

We stared at each other for a while. Then she said that my mom is right, it's getting late and she better be getting home. She smiled and kissed me on my left cheek good-bye. That made me smile back to her as she left waving good-bye. Again I couldn't move either arm, so I just watched her. Only this time I still had a smile on my face, so she didn't sigh from the lack of reaction.

Come to think of it, I haven't said anything since we left Burger World. When they gave some of my blood to Yami the doctors told my mom he needed blood and told her what type of blood he has. My mom told them I have the same type. They said that I could give him some, but I'd have to give them my permission. They told her that if she could just get my permission then they could, but it might be hard because I could still be in shock.

I had just woken up after the ride to the hospital when I fell asleep. I heard this conversation between my mom and the doctor. Also I heard Yami's heart rate monitor with his heart rate decreasing. It was at this time that I heard Bakura crying. I thought it was a dream. Then I felt my mom pick up my hand. Her hands were warm, with care and love.

I lifted my head; my eyes were still half closed. She said my name a couple of times to wake me up completely. She smiled when I woke up. I realized that I didn't dream what happened because I could still hear the heart rate monitor and Bakura.

All my mom had to say was that Yami's lost a lot of blood and I started nodding my head. She asked if I knew what she was asking and I continued nodding. Then the doctors gave my mom a paper to fill out. I remember the sad look on her face when she realized that it required my signature.

I acted quickly without really thinking. I stuck out my left hand for the pen. My mom handed me the pen and put the clipboard in my lap. I already was sitting up because the bed had the head part up. I put the pen to the paper and wrote my name with my left hand. I wrote fast because I didn't want to waste time. My writing was sloppy, but readable. It was very difficult to write with my left hand, so I hoped I didn't have to get used to it.

The paper was signed and there was no time to lose. That was when they brought in the giant needle that made my poor left arm cower. That's also when I passed out.

So I haven't said anything since. Right now this room seems so lonely. I looked around to avoid being bored. I avoided looking at Yami because I've looked at him enough and it hurts to. Then I heard a strange noise coming from the direction Yami was in. Out of curiosity I had to look. I looked over and saw the head part of his bed going up.

Yami was awake. He scared the heck out of me by just pushing the button to make the head part of his bed go up instead of greeting me, but he was up! I would have showed that I was glad, but I was still a little startled. Yami sat lying against the head of the bed; he looked over to me and smiled. I just stared at him.

"I saw what just happened Yugi." Was what he said. I just stared at him wondering.

"I mean that kiss. I just woke up just woke up long enough to catch Tea leaving, but I didn't want to say anything." I blushed and nodded my head. I didn't know what to say to that. He changed his look to worry.

"Speaking of not saying anything, why won't you Yugi?" I already knew the answer; I just never knew what to say! But before I could answer he began speaking again.

"Are you ok? I heard you can never use your right arm again. Is it that bad?" I nodded again. There wasn't much to say to that.

"I'm glad you're not hurt any worst. You should never have been hurt at all though. I wish there was something I could do. It's all my fault. Yugi, I will hunt them down and they will pay!" This got me thinking. He doesn't even care that he's also hurt. Does he even remember? I thought about this. Then I turned to Yami, and I finally knew what to say.

"Why!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, how was it? Review please! And I have to thank someone!

Special thanks to: UltamiteAngstQueen (spelling just how it is) Thanks UAQ, for helping me make this story what it is.

UltamiteAnsgtQueen is the queen of angst (clearly) and she is THE most AWESOME author you will ever come across. I mean it. She is THE GREATEST author! And so I say to anyone who enjoys angst, check out her stuff! You won't regret it!

So that's all. Unless I have a sequal, then that's not all. But in the mean time that _is _all, so go ahead and review please!


End file.
